


Rise

by KatsInSpace



Series: PDA [4]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: It’s the future and they're starting to figure things out together. It’s awhile before they get into a comfortable routine but they eventually get it.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to goodbye, syndisparklez, jordan and karl friendship, implied and talk about sex, some cute domestic stuff at the end

Jordan had packed enough to stay with Tom for at least a few weeks. He took some basic stuff with him for videos - even though he’s sure Tom would let him use his stuff.

Now, he’s over in England, spending some private time with Tom. 

_ “I know it's a bit soon,” Tom said during the third night Jordan was there. They were on his couch, watching a movie when Tom had brought it up. _

_ Jordan had a feeling that it was about the ring.  _

_ “But we’re continuing where we left off and I know you’re it for me,” Tom pulled out the box, opening it up. _

_ It was much more extravagant in person. _

_ “I love you Jordan, will you do me the honors of marrying me?” _

_ Jordan stared at the ring. Admittedly, it was a bit scary knowing that this was what would make their future be set in stone, that it would be permanent.  _

_ But honestly? He knows that Tom is it for him too and that there’s no one else he’d rather have a relationship with. _

_ “Yes.” _

It’s been a week since then and they’re still talking everything over.

Tom has taken to recording his weekly vlogs, naturally including Jordan in it too - something he has gotten used to by now. On occasions, it was them doing domestic stuff, hanging out outside, or having some conversations.

“Is this permanent?” Tom had asked him during lunch. 

They were at a cafe and the questions had been out of the blue. “What?” Jordan asked, slightly confused. “Do you mean the workout? Because I don’t mind if you don’t want to-”

“No, no, not that,” Tom interrupted. “I mean this, living in England. Or did you want to stay in LA?”

Jordan wanted to stay in LA. He was comfortable there, but he knew Tom was comfortable in England and wanted to stay here too. “What do you want to do?”

“No, we can’t leave this up to one person. We both have to discuss it.”

“Why not both?”

Jordan and Tom stare up at the person who had spoken, their waitress.

“Sorry?” Tom asked, slightly confused. 

“Sorry to be listening in on your conversation, but you two sounded like you had trouble talking about where to live.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, you’ve been coming here for awhile Tom, and I know you’re not short on money,” they pointed out. “And I’m guessing he ain’t either. So maybe just have a house in one place and the other be a vacation home?”

They stare at each other, having a silent conversation. Jordan was up for it and seemed like Tom was too. 

“So, your order?”

-.-

“So both places?” Tom brought up again when they went back to the house. “Here and LA?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I like that. Half the year here, half the year there?”

“So when are we staying here?”

“ _ Well, _ ” Jordan started. “Car shows and meet ups tend to be in the middle of the year-”

Tom chuckled. “And conventions too.”

“So maybe from about April or May to August or September?”

“And alternate the holidays from here and there.”

“New years can be here, we have the fourth of July there,” Jordan pointed out. 

Tom grinned. “I agree.” 

“Now we need to make sure we have a recording set up in both places.”

-.-

They get a basic set up going at first. It’s temporary for now before Jordan can get something more permanent. 

“ _ God _ this is going to be expensive,” Jordan said aloud when he’s checking out everything online. 

“Unless you want to keep moving your setup whenever we move,” Tom said as a off-handed comment. 

Jordan stopped. “ _ Would _ it be better?”

“A complete pain in the ass to do but it’d save money,” he said. “But I find it a lot more helpful to be able to just leave whenever I need to with just a backpack on.”

Jordan thought it over. “Hmm, so new setup it is.”

“‘sides, won’t take long, you’ve got overnight shipping for reason.”

-.-

It’s rough at first, them both being a youtuber required that they use a computer to record, upload, and then have a separate recording setup too.

Jordan decides that, to make it a bit easier, he won’t have a facecam for a couple of videos - which also meant no Jordan Reacts videos - until he had the new setup shipped in. 

He sends out a tweet letting everyone know.

**Jordan Maron: There won’t be any videos for awhile, sorry for the last minute inconvenience.**

Jordan also quickly realizes that he should probably tell Nick about everything too.

Me -> Nick: Thanks for the advice, it worked out well.

Me <\- Nick: no problem, judging by your tweet, I’m guessing you’re in england now?

Me -> Nick: I am. 

Me -> Nick: And I will be for awhile now. 

Me <\- Nick: ?

Me -> Nick: We’re engaged now, and I’ll be over in England half the year, and LA in the other half.

Me -> Nick: I’ll be here until about April or May.

Me <\- Nick: Congrats on the engagement buddy! 

Me <\- Nick: I’m guessing you still need an editor?

Me -> Nick: Of course.

Me <\- Nick: Then don’t worry about it.

Jordan smiled, glad that Nick was very understanding of everything.

-.-

Jordan almost had everything set up, he was just waiting on a few things. Until then, he really couldn’t do much. And by that time, Tom had to get back to doing his own stuff for his channel, meaning he was no longer around as much. 

Jordan heard that one of his last boxes was coming in today for him, and while Tom was off visiting his sister and mom for the business, he waited for it to come in. 

When he heard the door opening, however, he initially thought it was Tom. “He’s back early,” he said, looking up from his laptop. 

Walking into the living room, he sees that it had not been Tom. The man stopped, staring at him for a moment. “Jordan,” he greeted. “Hey! Tom not here?” It was Tom’s best friend, Karl. 

“No,” Jordan tells him. “He’s with Alice and his mom for some merch stuff.”

“Ah,” he nods with understanding. “Mind if I join you?”

Jordan motioned to a seat. “Go ahead.” He looked back at his laptop, continuing to work.

Karl turned the tv on, watching some show, as he occasionally glanced at his laptop. “What are you working on?”

“Just some stuff for my music channel.” he and Karl already knew each other quite well since he was dating his best friend and brother-in-law, but they weren’t all that close, only on friendly terms. “I need to edit and upload today’s video.”

“Your own music or…?” He trailed off, staring curiously.

“Oh no, no,” he quickly corrected. “But I do have some of my own music that I’ve made.”

“Can I listen?”

“Uh sure.” He had been doing work but he supposes he can take a break. Besides, he’s pretty sure he’s still on the edge with him ever since he initially said no to Tom, so anything to get back in good graces with him would be great 

They end up talking for awhile, distracting Jordan from his work. He finds himself getting lost in the conversation, getting caught off guard when he hears a sharp knock on the knock.

“That must be the mail,” Jordan stands. 

“You waiting for a package?”

“It’s one of the last for my recording setup.”

Jordan answers the door, signing for the mail. He closes it after.

“Is it what you’re waiting for?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Cool!” He stands, walking after him. “I didn’t get the chance to see Tom set his up, can I see yours?” He asked excitedly.

Jordan didn’t really think setup was all that exciting but agreed. “Alright.”

-.-

Tom returns later on, when Jordan is almost done setting up. 

“Jordan!” He called out. “Karl?”

“He knew you were here?” Jordan asked, a bit surprised as he stopped what he was doing. 

“Yeah, I parked my car outside.” Karl made his way out of the recording room. “Yo! Tom!”

“Hey Karl!” Tom greeted loudly. “How long were you here?”

“Awhile.”

“Didn’t keep you waiting long, did I?”

“Nah. Your boyfriend kept me company,” he paused. “Sorry,  _ fiance, _ ” he greeted with a smug tone. “Just watched him set up his recording stuff and had a few conversations.”

“Glad you two are getting along.”

“Seriously, mate, congrats again.”

“I know, I couldn’t be happier right now. Life’s back to being amazing once again.”

-.-

A few days ago, Tom had proposed to him. Their fans already heard they’re back together because he appeared in a few of his vlogs and Tom’s statement about it.

And judging by his sub-reddit, they were all pretty happy to know they were dating again. It was pretty much filled with #syndisparklezconfirmed or anything related to that. 

Jordan’s glad they were still accepting of him. 

-.-

“So I was thinking-” 

Jordan glances over at him from his spot on the couch. They both wanted to have dinner together before Tom had to start streaming. 

“-how about a double date with Alice and Karl?”

Jordan chuckled. “Do those kinda things  _ ever _ go well?”

“This is us we’re talking about,” Tom said with a chuckle. “We’re not normal, Jordan. That’s what makes us amazing.”

“You sure that would be a good idea though?” Jordan knew, that despite them making up, they still disliked him for hurting Tom in the first place, several times. 

“Yeah of course. You’re my fiance now Jordan, they’re gonna have to get used to you whether they like it or not.”

“How reassuring,” he said blankly.

Tom breathed out happily, a big smile on his face. “I still can't get enough of saying that.”

“What, you mean “fiance”?”

“It just makes me so happy,” Tom reached out to him, taking his hand and holding it. His thumb brushed his ring finger and against the ring. He stared at him with a fond smile, love clear in his eyes.

Jordan pursued his lips. He knew the double date would make Tom happy and with the way Tom had been staring at him, he couldn’t help but give in. “If you think they’d agree to one, then sure.”

Tom beamed. “I’ll call them up right now.”

-.-

After Tom got back into doing his own thing - ie recording videos and streaming, more often than not, Jordan would be going to bed alone. He’d be in the middle of streaming when it was time for him to sleep. It was either streaming or out drinking with friends again. 

Sometimes, Jordan would wake up in the morning, Tom curled up next to him, arms tightly wrapped around him. Those mornings were best. 

Other times, he’d still be alone while Tom was just going to bed or still streaming. 

Either way, Jordan was still up way before Tom ever was. 

After getting ready for the day, Jordan made his way to the kitchen to feed Steve. 

“Hey Steve,” he greeted, petting him gently on the head. He placed some food in front of him, removing the water dish to clean it up and replace it with new water. 

While Jordan’s in the kitchen, he hears the front door unlock. He's thoroughly cleaning the bowl when he hears Alice’s voice.

“Jordan, where’s Tom?” 

“He’s sleeping” he takes a napkin to dry it up. “He just got into bed, so I didn’t want to wake him.” Jordan filled it up with new water.

“Feeding Steve?” She asked, going to go check up on him. 

“Yup,” he answered when he was back near where Steve is. “I gave him food, I just need to put his water bowl back.” He gently placed the water back.

Alice said nothing at first, softly patting him on his head. “I thought Tom would have more of a normal sleeping schedule with you here,” she pulled her hand away from Steve, staring at him. “Clearly not though.” She turns, making her way back to the living room. 

Jordan suddenly feels very self-conscious. He’s not sure if Alice meant it maliciously or not but he feels that he  _ should _ do something to get Tom on a better sleeping schedule. He could have done something but he hadn’t.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything,” he said softly.

She waved him off. “Don’t be. I know better than to try and tell him what to do, he just won’t listen.”

Jordan met her in the living room.

“Just thought he’d want to go to bed with you every night. He’s missed you a lot.” With that last part, she gave him a pointed stare.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere anymore,” he says firmly. 

“With that ring on your finger,” she pulled her bag up onto her lap. “I surely hope not.”

Jordan doesn’t say anything. 

“Just don’t do it again Jordan,” she said aloud. “I hated seeing my brother that broken up.”

-.-

By the time Jordan got back from the gym, two lunches in hand, Tom was up. 

“Hey, you’re actually up for once!” Jordan taunted. 

“Yeah, whatever laugh it up,” he took another gulp of his coffee. “Is that lunch?”

“Yeah,” he places the bag on the table. “I bought for the both of us.” 

“Thanks Jordan,” Tom went over to join him. “You’re a lifesaver, I was  _ way _ too tired to cook anything.” He takes a seat next to him, kissing his cheek. 

“Anytime,” a small smile appears on his face. 

-.-

Admittedly, he should have expected this. That nothing would have changed from before he had first broken it off with Tom to now. He was getting reminded of  _ why _ he had broken up with him and  _ why _ he thought it wouldn’t work out. Jordan hated that he was even  _ thinking _ about this again, despite them putting it in the past. 

But it was just all the same, mostly anyway. Like back then, they really didn’t have that much time together, their schedules were still too different for them to properly spend time together, and Tom still didn’t change much from before then either. 

Don’t get him wrong, he still wouldn’t take back saying yes to him, but he’s starting to wonder again, if it’ll ever work out properly between them. They were certainly advancing their relationship - with them being engaged and moving in with each other - but was it enough?

Alice even said so herself, she thought Tom would change his sleeping schedule because of him, but he still slept at odd hours. What else wouldn’t change if Tom couldn’t do that?

-.-

“You ready for that date?” Tom asked Jordan who was fixing his tie one last time. “I’m sure your tie is  _ fine _ Jordan,” he insisted, taking his hands in his own so he’d stop fiddling with it.

“Are you sure?” He asked, checking the mirror again.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he rolled his eyes. “I know I said it’s a five star restaurant, but you didn’t have to wear a suit and tie.  _ I’m _ not.”

“Then I think you’re underdressing.”

“Just because I don’t have a tie?” Tom questioned. “I look fine,  _ you  _ look fine, and I doubt Alice and Karl will care about how you look.” He paused. “In fact,” his eyes quickly scanned his body. “I think you’d look better without the tie.” 

Jordan looked down at Tom’s hand as he slipped the tie out of his jacket. 

“I think you look a bit stiff,” he said in a flirty tone. “How ‘bout you loosen up a bit, yeah?” Tom’s other hand lightly touched the knot of the tie. “How about it, Jordan?”

Jordan knew what he was insinuating. He placed his hand on Tom’s, pushing it away gently. “We need to meet up with Alice and Karl, remember?”

Tom sighs. “Fine, we’ll do it your way.” He picked up his keys, on his way. 

Jordan follows, quickly removing the tie and loosening up his top buttons before he got in the car beside Tom. Before Tom starts his car, he looked at Jordan, grinning widely. 

“Glad you took my advice.”

“Just drive.”

-.-

“Alice! Karl!” Tom greeted as they approached the restaurant. 

“Hey!” Karl exclaimed loudly.

“Hi Tom, hi Jordan.”

“Hey Alice,” he greeted back. “Hey Karl,” he said after he and Tom were done.

“Hey Jordan!” 

“You ready to go in?” Tom asked, taking Jordan’s left hand in his and leading them inside.

“Hell yeah I am.”

Tom sat to the left of him, hand still holding his as Alice and Karl sat across from them. He takes a menu, scanning it over. 

Jordan looks over his menu.

-.-

In the middle of eating dinner, they’re still having conversations. Though mainly Tom and Karl are talking. 

Jordan’s in the middle of taking a bite, when he feels Tom reach over and place his hand on his, brushing his thumb against the ring.

Jordan stops, staring at Tom who gave him a small smile. Jordan smiles back at him before going back to his food.

-.-

“Today was amazing.” Tom muttered in his ear as they were sat on the couch back at the house. “Thank you for doing this.”

“I wanted to.” 

“Still,” Tom leaned away just enough to look him in the eyes. “I know you think they still don’t like you but this really helped. They’ll see that you’re genuine and you’re around to stay.” He stared at him for a moment. “Seriously Jordan, you’re amazing, I love you.”

Jordan smiled back at him. “I love you too.” 

Tom doesn’t say anything, leaning into him. He started to close his eyes, pressing his lips against his. He placed his hand on his neck, pulling him close. 

Jordan kisses him back as Tom starts to tangle his fingers in his hair. He wraps his arms around him as Tom pulls him close. 

Tom pulls him closer, pressing his lips more firmly against his. He starts to push him onto his back, putting more heat into the kiss. He slides a hand under his shirt.

Jordan runs his own hands under Tom’s, his hands smoothing over his back as he slowly shifted his shirt up. 

-.-

Jordan wakes up the next day, distinctly remembering what happened the night before. How he and Tom made out for awhile on their couch before moving it over to the bedroom. How Tom pretty much marked up his entire neck when he was inside him. 

Jordan laid there with Tom’s arms tightly wrapped around him. He could still feel the slight ache from the night before, resting for a bit before he needed to get up for the day. 

When Jordan started to move Tom’s arms away so he could get out, he felt that they immediately tightened. 

“Where are you going,” he sleepily mumbled. 

“I need to get ready.”

“It’s Saturday, we’re off today,” Tom pushed his head against his neck, getting comfy. “Stay with me for a bit longer.”

Jordan couldn’t argue with that. “Fine, but not for too long. I need to go to the gym later.”

“Nah, let’s have a lazy day,” Tom, whispered against his neck before he pressed a kiss on him. “How about it?”

Jordan was very tempted to do just that. 

“Don’t you have stuff to do today, too?”

“That can wait,” Tom tightened his hold on Jordan, cuddling more into him. “We haven’t had much  _ us _ time, you know?”

Oh, he knows. Jordan knows that quite well. 

“What do you have in mind?”

Jordan feels Tom grin. “Well, just movies and netflix,” he paused. “And maybe another round or two of last night. You can top this time if you want.”

“Well, I can’t exactly go out or record a video with my neck marked up like this,” he said as if that were the only reason he was still there. “So I guess I have no choice but to stay.” 

Tom let out a laugh. “ _ Sure _ Jordan,  _ that’s _ why you’re staying.”

-.-

There were many things that, before, Jordan would not have done. But Tom has single handedly changed his mind on almost all of those. He’s just something else entirely and he loves that about him.

Tom is his own person and he makes his own rules. Jordan doesn’t want to change that about him, and he shouldn’t.

Jordan shifts, looking right at Tom who was focused on the show playing on the screen. He smiles to himself. 

Tom is his own person and while he’d like to spend more time with him, this is who he was; someone who had weird, messed up schedules, loved making friends and having fun with them, and was a completely independent and free-thinker. 

Tom, noticing that Jordan had been staring at him, looks back. “What?” 

“Nothing, I just love you.”

-.-

That night, Tom doesn’t go out as usual, and instead, he stays inside with Jordan. The next day, however, things go back to the same way it had been before. 

But now, Jordan’s accepted it. He’s not gonna complain when Tom’s out late again. That’s just something he’s gonna live with now if he still wants to be with him, no matter how lonely it is at night.

-.-

Before Tom heads out, they eat dinner together. He’s saying goodbye and soon, Tom is off at the bar with friends. 

Jordan cleans up and proceeds to bring his laptop to the living room, quietly working on his music once again. Some time passes and he finds the silence to be a bit overbearing and turns the tv on low volume. 

From time to time, he checks his messages, the time, and the door, for any sign of Tom. It’s almost midnight when he decides that it’s time to sleep. 

Jordan puts everything away and gets ready for bed. 

-.-

Jordan wakes up, seeing Tom lazy spread on the other side of the bed. Tom still wearing the clothes from the night before tells him that he had gotten home late. 

Jordan breathes in, glancing down at his ring and brushes his thumb against it. 

He gets up, getting ready for the day.

-.-

Jordan was working on his music video again, fixing and touching up a few things before he releases it next week Saturday.

“Ooh, is that your new music video?” 

Jordan minimizes the window, leaning away. “It is,” he looks up at him. 

“Can I see it?” 

“Did you make a music channel yet?” Jordan stared him, eyebrows raised slightly. 

“No.”

“Then it’s still a no.” 

“Oh come on.” 

“Still no.”

Tom huffs, leaning away and walks to the kitchen. 

Jordan goes back to working on his video when he gets a text. 

Me <\- Whitney: The video is done! Do you still want that image you asked for? 

Jordan paused. He had almost forgotten about that video he shot with her. He takes a glance at Tom, who was still in the kitchen, making himself food. He scrunches up his face, realizing that he’s going to have to tell Tom about the thing.

Jordan looks back at his phone, quickly texting her.

Me -> Whitney: I’d appreciate it.

He needed something to maybe calm him down. “Hey uh, Tom?” Jordan called out, locking his phone. 

“Yup?” He looks up, holding his plate. 

“I changed my mind, you can come look at it. I needed a second opinion on it anyway.” 

“Aw,  _ sick! _ ” Tom says with a grin rushing over to join him. “So what’s it about?”

“Um, well, it’s a minecraft parody on Kanye West Lil Pump’s song,” he brings up the video. 

Tom laughed. “Oh that’s  _ perfect! _ ”

Jordan presses play, letting Tom see the video. Tom watches the video in amusement but Jordan just sat there, trying to figure out what he should tell him. He doesn’t know how Tom is going to react because nothing like this has happened before. He knows Tom isn’t really a jealous person or someone to overreact, but he still doesn’t know what to except. 

“I love it, absolutely amazing,” Tom grinned. 

Jordan mentally cursed, knowing that this was when he needed to tell him. “Uh Tom, about this past year-” he trailed off, not really wanting to say it.

Tom’s smile falls, and he puts his plate down on the table and stares at him. “I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t talk about that.” 

Jordan knew he was serious. He didn’t really get like that often. 

“I know but there’s something you should know.”

“It happened when we were broken up, it doesn’t matter,” he’s about to stand up but Jordan grabs his hand, stopping him.

“It’s about a music video, you’re going to be seeing it a lot.” 

Tom stares at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It’s a music video, why does it matter?”

“It was with my friend Whitney, it was about two people meeting in a club,” Jordan watched his expression, trying to read him. “There was intimate dancing, I wore an unbuttoned shirt, and we-” he hesitated, not wanting to tell him.

Tom’s face didn’t change. He just stared at him, face still serious. 

“Tom,” he says, deciding to just come out with it. “I kissed her.”

Tom is silent for a moment, face unchanged. “Okay,” he says softly, face still serious and a little tense. 

“The video is coming out tomorrow and you needed to know before it was released.” 

Tom nodded a little. “Alright.” 

Jordan knows Tom was being oddly silent.

“I think you should know something too-” Tom says, looking away for a bit. 

Jordan didn’t say anything, looking at him.

“I uh, about a month after we had broken up,” he says. “There was two dates.”

Jordan swallowed heavily, tensing at that. Finding out that Tom had immediately went on two dates after they had been together for a few years? It wasn’t a good feeling. He knew Tom loved him a lot, but he still didn’t like knowing that. 

“Two different people. The first one, it was pretty much a platonic date as friends, but the second one was real.”

“How uh,” he said slowly, not sure if he wants to know. “How far did you go?” 

“Just made out a little, that’s it,” he says seriously. “I promise.”

Jordan nods. “Okay.” Jordan cared more about how soon he had dated rather than the kiss.

“Are we done? Is that all?”

Jordan nodded, “That’s it.”

“Alright,” Tom stands, taking his plate and walks away silently. 

Jordan breathes out. 

-.-

The video comes out the next day and people are already reacting to it, especially on his subreddit.

_ Wow Jardon, cheating on Tom, forshame.  _

_ That was like seeing my dad kissing another person... _

_ I hope Tom doesn’t see this _

Jordan sighs. He knew these comments were expected, but he hopes that they weren’t going to bother Tom or Whitney about it. 

-.-

Tom doesn’t say anything about the subject anymore. 

Jordan could tell Tom was still tense about the whole situation. He pretended to be fine but in reality, Tom wasn’t.

He on the other hand, preferred not to think about it at all, and just move forward.

-.-

Jordan had told Tom about his car shoot a while back - Tom had a charity stream so he couldn’t go, but in the meantime, Tom’s friend, Brian had come over for a visit. But it was mainly Tom, Brian, and Karl hanging out. 

Jordan tended to stay away from them and keep to himself when Brian was there. He knew that the other didn’t really like minecraft youtubers - which he basically is - and he was more of Tom’s friend, not his, so they didn’t really talk much together. He was way too different from them to really be able to fit in with three outgoing personalities. 

Jordan would occasionally see him and they'd talk then, but not much. Though, Brian mostly jokingly flirted with him rather than conversate with him. 

They all knew it was a joke, so they’d just laugh it off. 

“You have got to be the hottest man I’ve ever met.”

“Wow, I wasn’t told there’d be dessert.”

Some were pretty bad though, that he couldn't resist rolling his eyes or scoffing at. 

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together.”

“Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off?”

“You mean you’re not from heaven? So what’s behind all those angelic voices that called me over here?”

Eventually though, they did kind of start to escalate. 

“If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?”

“Want to come see my HARD DRIVE? I promise it isn’t 3.5 inches and it ain’t floppy.”

Jordan would just silently judge him before walking off. Tom for the most part, didn’t seem to mind, knowing that his friend didn’t actually hold any feelings for him whatsoever. 

One time, it did get a bit too much for Tom.

“It’s such a shame you’re with Tom, I could be the guy you can wake up to in the morning and the one that would never leave you alone at night.”

Jordan himself didn’t really think anything of it. In fact, he thought about the last part of the sentence. “Wouldn’t that be nice,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up Brian,” Tom suddenly yelled.

Jordan was taken back at that reaction. Tom never snapped at people. Even when angry, he was calm, more serious tone, or more annoyance than anything. It was never like that. 

Brian immediately backed up, raising his hands in defense. “Sorry man, it was only a joke,” he said half-heartedly. 

“Just get out.”

“Fine, fine,” Brian didn’t argue for once and walked out. 

Karl didn’t say anything either, following behind Brian as they left.

Jordan looked over at Tom who still looked on edge. He steps closer, attempting to comfort him so he’d calm down. He places his arm around him. “Tom,” he says softly. “I know it’s only a joke, were you really bothered by it?”

“He was way over the line with that,” Tom murmured. 

Jordan doesn’t say anything else and just hugged him close. He hears Tom breathe out as he hugged him back, calming him down.

-.-

Tom doesn’t go out to hang out with Brian and Karl that night and stays inside with him to play some video games. 

By the next day, Tom has calmed down and he starts to hang out with Brian and Karl again.

-.-

It was about an hour before midnight Jordan was finishing up with a late stream. It was getting pretty late so he decided to get ready for bed early. 

After he shut everything off and and got ready, he walked back to the bedroom. “Tom?” He says, surprised to see him back already. “You’re home early.” 

“I was tired,” he replied quickly.

That was obviously not the reason but Jordan doesn’t bring it up. He was just glad that Tom was going to be there before he went to sleep.

-.-

The next day, Jordan is just as surprised to see Tom home early after he had been hanging out with Brian and Karl.

He still doesn’t mention it, assuming that the reason is Tom will miss him since he’s leaving in a few days. 

-.- 

When Brian leaves, Tom goes back to occasionally going to bars to hang out with people, but like before, he gets back early.

Jordan isn’t going to lie, he’s gonna miss Tom being home early when he gets back from LA. 

-.-

“I’m gonna miss you.” Tom doesn’t let go of Jordan, still holding onto him with his hug.

“I’ll only be gone a few days,” Jordan tells him calmly. 

“ _ Few days? _ It’s an entire week that you’ll be gone!” 

“Tom, I need to make my flight. You’ve lived without me before, you’ll be fine.”

“You better call me as soon as you land in LA, I don’t care if I’m asleep, just  _ call. _ ”

“I will Tom.”

“Good.” Tom kissed him one last time and let go. “Bye, I love you.”

“Bye, I love you too.” Jordan isn't even out of the car for five minutes before he gets a text message.

Me <\- Tom: Miss you already <3

Jordan chuckled as he shook his head. He glances back at Tom who was staring at him. Jordan waved at him, and Tom waved back. 

-.-

As promised, Jordan calls him when he lands in LA.

And just like before, Tom texts and calls him everyday. 

-.-

Jordan gets an uber back to his house. He’s smiling as he approaches the gate. He’s missed this place a lot. He’s flicking on the light as he enters, looking around.

It’s only been a month but it feels like forever that he’s been there. 

He lets himself relish in the old familiar feeling, relaxing on his couch. 

Jordan needs to text Nick that he’s back for the shoot on Friday, but he’ll hold it off until later. For now, he just wants some time alone. 

He loves being with Tom but sometimes, it can get a bit too much. He’s much more outgoing and open than he is, which meant that he’s always with friends and talking a lot. Especially with Karl and Alice who tended to be a over pretty much everyday. They were like Tom, very outgoing people, while he was more reserved.

So it was nice to have some time to himself. 

-.-

Me -> Nick: I’m back in LA for the week

Me <\- Nick: We still on for Friday?

Me -> Nick: Yup

-.-

While Jordan is there in LA, he hung out with a few friends. They immediately notice his ring.

“Oh my gosh!” Rosanna exclaimed. “Is that your ring? Can I see?” 

Jordan removed his ring, holding it out to her. He trusted that she wouldn’t lose it so he had no problem handing it to her.

“Oh gosh, I can’t take your ring.”

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen to it.” He still held it out to her. There was no way that it could be lost in his living room. 

Rosanna hesitantly took the ring, carefully looking at it. 

“It’s very you,” Mark commented, looking at the ring as Rosanna held it. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said with a smile. “Does Tom wear one too or just you?” 

“Just me. Tom’s the one that proposed.”

“Do you think maybe Tom would like one too?” 

“The only accessory he really wears is a watch, nothing else. So probably not.”

“It’s just a thought,” she held the ring out to him, carefully holding it. “After all, you never wore jewelry before either.”

Jordan takes it back, slipping it back on his finger. It had already felt weird without it. 

-.-

Jordan found out from one of the merch guys about a fitness ring. They'd been wearing one themselves when he recognized that it wasn’t an ordinary ring. He went and bought himself one by backing up their campaign too. 

After setting it up, he places it on his right hand this time, still on the ring finger. 

-.-

Jordan knows it’s late in England. 

But his flight back is soon and he knows Tom is going to want to know. 

While waiting in the airport. With about an hour before gates open to go, he calls up Tom, holding his phone up to his ear. 

A few rings before he answers.

“Hello?” Tom sleepily answers. 

“Tom, hi.”

“Jordan? Hey, how are you?” He still sounded very tired.

“I’m good. I start boarding my flight back in an hour.”

“You’ll be back tomorrow then,” Tom happily says. “Right after lunch.” 

“Yup, I’ll be back home soon.”

Tom breathes out happily. “Home,” he pauses. “Back with me.”

-.-

Jordan’s back in England. He’s out of the airport, immediately spotting Tom’s car and smiles, heading over to it. 

Jordan has barely closed the door when Tom goes to hug him, pressing his lips against his. “ _ God _ I missed you so much.” 

“I was barely a week,” Jordan says playfully. “And I missed you too.”

“Never leave me again.”

“Not physically possible but I’d try.” 

Tom laughs, shaking his head at him. “Never change, Jardon.”

-.-

That night, Tom doesn’t go out. He stays with Jordan and they have a night of just them. Tom doesn’t go out the next day either. 

“I can’t believe I only have a few days with you until I leave for my trip,” Tom sighed. “Are you sure that you can’t go?”

“I’d love too, but you know I can’t.”

“What sucks even more is that you won’t even be here when I get back! You’ll be in LA again.” 

“But it’ll be November soon and everything will have calmed down by then,” Jordan attempts to reassure him. “And it’ll be just us again.”

“That's too far away from now.”

“Well, if you’re missing me too much, you can go to LA and meet up with me after.” 

Tom smiled. “I’m definitely going then.”

“You have a lease to cancel anyways, so might as well go.”

-.-

Jordan had brought Tom to the airport the week after, using one of his cars.

“You can use it anytime you need,” Tom had said once before.

-.-

The day before Tom gets back, Karl, drops him off at the airport so he could go back to LA for a few days.

Before he gets out, Jordan looks at Karl, stopping for a moment.

“Something wrong?”

“How uh,” he said hesitantly. “Someone told me something and I got to thinking, would Tom want a ring too or-?” Jordan trailed off, looking at him.

“I thought Tom already proposed?”

“He did, I just thought maybe he wants one too. Do you think he’d like it or would he hate it?”

“He’d gladly wear anything you give him,” he said honestly. “‘specially if it’s specifically for him.”

“Okay,” Jordan pondered it for a moment. “Thanks.” He places his hand on the handle before Karl stops him.

“And Jordan?” 

Jordan stopped, looking at him. “Yeah?”

“You may not believe me, but I don’t hate you for what you did.”

He immediately could tell that Karl was talking about what happened between him and Tom. 

“He’s happy now and that's all that matters to me.” Jordan nods. “But know that Alice still has some lingering resentment toward you.”

“And she has every right to.” He opens the car door, stepping outside.

“You’re a good man Jordan, I’d hate to see anything bad happen to you.”

-.-

Jordan didn’t go too extravagant in his costume for the party. Having lived somewhere else the past month made it somewhat difficult to put together a costume. 

He saw that some hadn’t dressed up or weren’t that creative either, so he didn’t feel as bad. 

The party was amazing. While he would have liked Tom to be there, he was still able to hang out with friends he didn’t see too often - even when he was still living in LA. 

Jordan had also met up with one of his work out buddies and they were going to their usual gym and lift together while he was still in town. 

Which worked out perfectly because Tom was coming in the next day or so to move his stuff back in. So he was going to be in LA for a bit. 

-.-

Jordan looked through several jewelry shops. None of the rings really jumped out at him as something that Tom would really wear.

He wasn’t the greatest at jewelry shopping but he had brought Rosanna along for some help with it. 

“Just nice and simple, nothing too extravagant.”

“Gold? Silver?”

“I uh, have a feeling he’d like silver more. Besides, then we’d match.”

He looked in several different stores until he found the ring. 

“This one.”

“I think it’ll match him well.”

-.-

Jordan, glad to be back in his GT, drove to go pick up Tom when he arrived. He knows Tom is just going to have a backpack so he didn’t need to have a lot of trunk space. 

They didn’t have to go pick up Tom’s things from his apartment right away, they had a few days. 

-.-

“Jordan!” 

“Tom! Hey,” he greeted as Tom got inside his car.

“Ford GT,” he nods in approval, backpack on his lap. “Getting very shmancy I see.”

“I only have two cars.” Jordan started his car, driving off back to the house. “How was Abu Dhabi?”

“Amazing! You should come next time.” Tom chuckled. “And  _ only _ two cars?” 

-.-

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been here!” Tom says when they’re entering the house. 

“Tomorrow, we can go get your stuff from your old place and cancel the lease.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Tom nodded. “How long more are you planning on staying here?”

“Just until next week,” he said. “I’m meeting up with some friends to have a lifting session together, then I’m done and we can head back.”

-.-

That day was their first day as fiances living inside Jordan’s house in LA. Or rather,  _ their _ place in LA. 

And they found that there wasn’t much difference from there and England. Just that it was much quieter.

Jordan sat down, placing their takeout food on the coffee table as Tom presses play on their show. He hands Tom his plate as he grabs his own, opening up the box. 

This was a familiar sight; him and Tom eating dinner together as they watched something on netflix. It wasn't anything too drastically different. 

Like in England, they sat next to each other in comfortable silence. They still enjoyed their time with each other despite being in a completely different place. 

“Hey,” Tom nudged his shoulder with his own. “What’s with that serious look on your face?”

Jordan glances over, seeing Tom staring at him with a raised eyebrow, a half smirk on his face. He stares, realizing that he was entirely sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, no doubts about it.

“Do you want a ring too?”

“What?” He asked, slightly confused at the question that came out of nowhere. 

“I uh, was made aware that you might want to wear one too.”

Tom stared at him for a moment before a smile appeared. “Did you get me a ring,  _ Jordan? _ ” He said his name with a flirty tone. 

Jordan wore a shy smile, plucking it out of his pocket. He had made it a habit of keeping it on him ever since he had picked up Tom that morning, just in case he had found the right time to do it.

“I did.” He held it out. “I uh, thought you’d appreciate something more simple.”

Tom stares at it with a smile. “I love it Jordan.”

A small smile appears on his face as he places it on his left ring finger. “How do you feel about a spring wedding?” He blurted out, a red flush appearing on his face.

“Sounds like a lot of allergies, but still pretty damn nice.”

“So spring?”

Tom nods. “It doesn’t even have to be next year, or even the year after. I’d be okay with anything and anytime as long as it’s me, you, and our friends and family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in this series. But depending on interest, I might make another one of oneshots throughout their entire relationship. Just lmk


End file.
